Am I Deidara?
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Deidara membuka matanya kembali tanpa ditemani oleh ingatannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai hanyalah Sasori. Sasori mengatakan Deidara hanya kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan. Namun dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi, Deidara akhirnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Apakah aku adalah Deidara?" Angst/Sci-Fi/Romance. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Blonde With Azure Eyes

_**Deidara membuka matanya kembali tanpa ditemani oleh ingatannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai hanyalah Sasori. Sasori mengatakan Deidara hanya kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan. Namun dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi, Deidara akhirnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Apakah aku ini Deidara?"**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**

**Genre: Angst, sci-fi, romance, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**~Am I Deidara?~**

**.**

**.**

Helaian rambut pirang keemasan menari dalam air, melambai-lambai kepada seorang pemilik mata hazel untuk memperhatikannya. Helaian yang terlihat halus itu menari di sekitar wajah yang begitu sempurna. Sang pemilik mata hazel seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Pesona yang membuatnya tak berkedip karena tak rela melewatkan setedikpun kesempatan untuk memerhatikan pesona indah di hadapannya.

Pemilik mata hazel tersebut —seorang pria berambut merah, tengah berdiri di depan sebuah tabung besar berisi air yang dicampur dengan larutan kimia. Di dalam tabung tersebut tidak hanya berisi cairan, tetapi juga berisi sesosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang. Pemuda bertubuh ramping di dalam sana memeluk lututnya sendiri, mata terpejam erat, tubuh melayang di dalam air, kaki tak menyentuh dasar tabung, kepala pun tak menyentuh atap tabung.

Indah sekali.

Kata indah mungkin tak cukup untuk mengungkapkannya.

Laki-laki itu menarik diri dari lamumannya saat sosok di dalam tabung membuka matanya perlahan, menunjukan iris biru secerah langit dan sejernih air. Walaupun hanya mata kanan yang terlihat —karena mata kirinya tertutup oleh rambut pirangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mata tersebut masih mampu membuat sosok berambut merah di luar tabung tak berkedip sama sekali.

Iris mata biru Azure bertemu dengan iris cokelat Hazel. Cukup lama mereka hanya saling menatap, seolah berbicara melalui tatapan tersebut. Tangan pemuda yang berada di luar tabung bergerak perlahan untuk menekan tombol berwarna merah di dekat tabung.

Perlahan larutan di dalam tabung menyusut, sedikit demi sedikit hingga habis sama sekali. Sosok berambut pirang di dalam sana perlahan menapakkan kakinya di dasar tabung, namun keseimbangannya lenyap sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di dalam sana.

Tak perlu menunggu beberapa lama, bagian atap tabung terbuka. Mata biru Azure di dalam sana menatap kaca tabung yang mulai turun perlahan hingga akhirnya menghilang. Udara luar menyapa kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Deidara," ucap sang pemilik mata Hazel. "Aku Sasori."

"Deidara? Sasori?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya.  
Tatapan Sasori melembut. Ia segera mengambil selembar handuk kering kemudian berjalan mendekati seseorang yang ia panggil 'Deidara'.

Sasori menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk mengeringkan tubuh Deidara seraya menjelaskan "Ya,namamu adalah Deidara. Dan namaku Sasori, aku adalah..."

Deidara berkedip, menunggu Sasori untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...tunanganmu," sahut Sasori seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara. Ia tak ingin Deidara melihat duka di dalam matanya dan perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, un," ucap Deidara seraya menatap Sasori bingung.

Jantung Sasori berdesir saat Deidara mengucapkan 'un', raut kesedihan semakin menguasai wajah tampannya. Hanya saja, Sasori tidak membiarkan kesedihan menyelimuti dirinya terlalu lama. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum lembut kepada Deidara. Tangannya masih bergerak untuk mengeringkan rambut panjang Deidara dengan handuk.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti," ujar Sasori, masih diiringi dengan senyuman.

Deidara mengangguk pelan dan menatap sekitar. Mata Azure-nya menatap berbagai benda asing yang membuatnya bingung. Seperti beberapa tabung berisi larutan kimia yang di dalamnya berisi organ tubuh manusia, beberapa layar monitor, juga selang dimana-mana.

"Termpat apa ini, Sasori un?"

"Hm..." Sasori berpikir sesaat. "Ini laboratorium milikku. Dan...jangan memanggil namaku, dulu kau memanggilku 'danna'."

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya. "Danna?"

Sasori mengangguk sebelum membantu Deidara untuk berdiri lalu menyelimuti tubuh Deidara dengan handuk tadi. "Nah sekarang akan kutunjukan kamar kita."

Deidara tidak bicara apa-apa saat Sasori menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pelan. Namun ia terkejut dengan perbedaan suhu tubuh mereka. Tangan Sasori terasa begitu hangat, bahkan mendekati panas. Hal itu membuat Deidara menyadari betapa dingin tangannya. Apa karena ia berada terlalu lama di dalam larutan kimia itu? Atau karena hal lain? Entahlah.

Tak lama setelah mereka meninggalkan ruang laboratorium, mereka tiba di sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luas untuk dua orang. Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Deidara kemudian membuka lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian untuk Deidara, sedangkan Deidara melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar tidur itu.

"Ini," ujar Sasori seraya menyerahkan pakaian kepada Deidara.

Dengan ragu Deidara menerima pakaian tersebut kemudian mengenakannya. Lalu dengan mata besarnya, ia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang seolah menanyakan apakah pakaian itu cocok untuknya. Sasori mengerti arti tatapan itu, ia menggenggam tangan Deidara dan menariknya pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi tersebut, Sasori memposisikan Deidara untuk berdiri di sebuah cermin yang besar. Deidara menatap cermin itu dengan penasaran.

"Mereka siapa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa danna ada dua?"

Sasori tertawa pelan. "Mereka adalah bayangan kita berdua, Deidara."

"Jadi itu danna?" tanya Deidara seraya menunjuk sesosok berambut merah di dalam cermin, kemudian jarinya bergerak untuk menunjuk sosok berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah yang berambut merah tadi. "Dan itu aku?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, itu kau."

Deidara menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia menurunkan tangannya, bayangannya pun ikut menurunkan tangannya. Deidara mengamati dengan seksama dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang lurus tergerai di punggungnya. Mata kanannya berwarna biru Azure. Ia menyingkap rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya untuk mengetahui warna mata kirinya tersebut, dan ternyata warnanya sama dengan warna mata kanannya. Ia menyadari dirinya mengenakan sebuah baju kaos putih bertuliskan 'I (love) Japan' di bagian depan, juga sebuah celana kain hitam panjang.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan bahwa dirimu itu cantik?" tanya Sasori seraya tertawa pelan.

Deidara tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menatap bayangan dirinya.

"Nah, Dei." Sasori menepuk pundak Deidara. "Saatnya tidur."

Hanya anggukan yang Sasori dapatkan.

Sasori tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Deidara, membawanya ke kamar tidur mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Kau boleh tidur duluan," ucap Sasori kemudian mengecup kening Deidara dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Deidara mengangguk dan hanya memperhatikan Sasori saat pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sekali lagi ia menatap sekitar, mencoba mengetahui sesuatu atau setidaknya menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengetahui sesuatu. Pasalnya tak ada satupun yang ia ketahui selain hal-hal yang sudah Sasori beritahukan kepadanya tadi.

Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati tempar tidur dan duduk di sana. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dari posisi duduknya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja. Deidara memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan foto berbingkai tersebut.

Di foto tersebut terlihat dua orang, yang satunya berambut merah, satunya lagi berambut pirang. Deidara yakin dua orang itu sama dengan dua orang yang ia lihat di cermin kamar mandi tadi. Sasori dan dirinya. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat Sasori tersenyum seraya memeluk pinggang Deidara dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Deidara memeluk leher Sasori seraya tersenyum ke arah yang sama ; kamera.

"Bukankah ini aku? Tapi...kapan?" bisiknya.

.

.

Sasori membuka pintu laboratorium. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap seluruh isi laboratorium-nya. Seluruh benda di dalam sana, hasil kerja kerasnya selama setahun ini ternyata sudah membuahkan hasil. Ia mendapatkan kembali apa yang ia anggap miliknya.

Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah komputer. Jemarinya lincah menari di atas _keyboard_, kemudian dengan satu hentakan ia menekan tombol 'Enter'. Beberapa detik berikutnya seluruh mesin berhenti bekerja, seluruh lampu di dalam laboratorium itupun padam. Sasori menghela napas lelah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Begitu ia tiba di kamarnya, ia melihat Deidara tengah menatap ke arahnya. Seketika saja Sasori tersenyum, semua penat yang ia rasanya sirna sudah. Sasori menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang ia inginkan dan ia perlukan hanyalah Deidara.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengantuk?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia melangkah ke tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring di sana. Dengan pelan ia menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya. "Berbaringlah."

Deidara berkedip beberapa kali namun akhirnya berbaring di sebelah Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum, ia menggerakan jemarinya untuk mengelus rambut pirang panjang tersebut. Rambut yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Matanya tak lepas dari iris Azure milik Deidara.

_Hanya masalah ingatan_, bisik Sasori dalam hati.

Ia tertawa kecil saat Deidara menguap.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, sekarang tidurlah," bisik Sasori.

"Caranya un?"

"Pejamkan matamu," ucap Sasori kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, memberi contoh kepada Deidara. Segera Deidara mengikuti contoh yang Sasori berikan; memejamkan matanya.

Sasori membuka matanya perlahan, untuk memperhatikan Deidara yang sepertinya mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya. Jemari Sasori belum berhenti membelai rambut Deidara, memberi kenyamanan. Tak bisa dirinya berhenti memandangi wajah indah yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin memandangi wajah itu sepanjang malam, namun sayang rasa kantuk memaksanya untuk menutup mata.

.

.

"_**Aku mohon bertahanlah. Kumohon"**_

"_**D-danna..."**_

"_**Maaf kami harus segera membawanya ke ruang operasi."**_

"_**Deidara, aku mohon bertahanlah."  
"S-sasori...danna..."**_

"_**Deidara!"**_

.

.

Sasori tersentak, kedua matanya terbuka seketika. Secara tak sadar dirinya kini sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengamati sekitar dengan napas terengah. Kamar tidurnya. Sasori menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengusap peluh yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Mimpi," bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Ia menoleh, mendapati Deidara yang masih tertidur lelap. Sasori menghela napas lega karena seseorang yang ia sayangi itu masih berada di sisinya. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, Sasori membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Dilipatnya kedua lengannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang.

"Danna?"

Jantung Sasori berdesir saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati mata biru tengah menatapnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Apa ini sudah saatnya bangun?" tanya Deidara dengan nada datar.

Sasori melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

"Hmm... belum, sekitar satu jam lagi. Kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu," ujar Sasori lembut seraya mengelus rambut halus Deidara.

Sasori tersentak saat jemari lentik Deidara mengelus pipinya. "Kau berkeringat," ucap Deidara.

"Oh... ini, tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya mengalami sedikit mimpi buruk," sahut Sasori, kini ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Deidara. Tangan kiri yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Deidara, kini ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menumpu kepalanya.

"Mimpi buruk? Tentang apa?"

Laki-laki beriris mata cokelat Hazel itu membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutupnya kembali karena ragu. Setelah sekian detik berpikir, akhirnya ia menjawab "Apa ya? Aku sudah lupa."

Bibir Deidara sedikit membulat menggumamkan 'oh'.

Tawa pelan terdengar dari Sasori saat ia menjitak pelan kepala Deidara.

"Danna? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?" Sasori mengira pertanyaan Deidara berkisar antara benda-benda atau hal-hal yang asing menurutnya.

Deidara mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja –yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur, lalu menunjukannya kepada Sasori. Begitu melihat benda apa yang Deidara bawa, mata Sasori melebar karena terkejut.

"Apa ini aku?" tanya Deidara seraya menunjuk sosok berambut pirang di dalam foto.

Jantung Sasori terpompa cepat. Dengan cepat ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi.

"Ya...itu kau," sahut Sasori ragu.

"Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" tanya Deidara.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasori membeku, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan hal tersebut di wajahnya.

Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Jadi, Deidara. Dulu kau mengalami kecelakaan sehingga membuatmu kehilangan ingatan karena benturan yang cukup keras di kepala. Karena itulah kau tidak ingat apapun."

Deidara mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali menatap foto di dalam bingkai tersebut.

"Apa ada masalah juga dengan mataku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Mata?" Ia balik bertanya.

Deidara kembali mengangguk, matanya masih menatap foto di tangannya. "Mataku di foto ini lebih cerah daripada mataku yang kulihat di cermin tadi."

"Menurutmu begitu? Menurutku sama saja," sahut Sasori.

"Oh, mm...mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ucap Deidara yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasori.

'Drrt drrt drrt'

Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke meja saat mendengar bunyi getaran tersebut.

"Tolong ambilkan benda itu untukku, Dei," ujar Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil benda yang bergetar di atas meja. Deidara tertawa kecil saat merasakan benda –yang merupakan ponsel itu, bergetar di tangannya. Lalu ia menyerahkan ponsel itu ke Sasori.

Sasori mengamati layar ponselnya begitu ia menerima benda itu dari Deidara. Ia menghela napas sebelum menekan tombol berwarna hijau, kemudian menempelkan permukaan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa, Konan?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat ia mengamati Sasori tengah berbicara dengan –menurutnya- sebuah benda.

"Ya...sudah berhasil," ucap Sasori setelah lawan bicaranya menanyakan sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Deidara.

Keadaan kembali hening.

"Jam delapan? Baiklah, sampai nanti," ujar Sasori kemudian menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dan menekan tombol berwarna merah.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke Deidara. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat raut wajah Deidara yang terlihat lugu, polos dan penasaran.

"Tadi itu Konan, temanku dan temanmu juga. Dia akan datang jam delapan nanti." Sasori menjelaskan seraya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit. "Kita memiliki waktu dua jam untuk bersiap-siap."

Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Sasori menyingkap selimut mereka. "Saatnya mandi."

"Mandi, un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di dapur rumah Sasori yang cukup luas. Terdapat sebuah meja makan dengan dua kursi di sana. Di sanalah Sasori dan Deidara menikmati _sandwich_ yang Sasori buatkan untuk sarapan. Awalnya Deidara merasa asing dengan makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya itu, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasanya.

"Jadi...danna tinggal sendirian? Kurasa rumah ini cukup luas, un," tanya Deidara, cukup untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersamamu," sahut Sasori.

"Sejak dulu?"

Sasori mengangguk seraya mengunyah _sandwich-_nya.

"Memangnya aku tidak memiliki rumah? Atau kita memang tinggal bersama? Sejak kapan?"

Sasori meneguk air putih sebelum menjawab "Dei, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui hal itu. Bersabarlah."

Kemudian ia mengernyit saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Oh.." Deidara kembali sibuk menghabiskan sandwich miliknya.

'Ting tong'

Mereka sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar bunyi bel.

"Itu pasti Konan. Habiskan makananmu, Deidara. Aku akan membukakan pintu," ucap Sasori yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Deidara.

Bergegas Sasori melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk membuka pintu. Begitu pintu ia buka, terlihat beberapa orang berdiri dengan raut wajah yang sama; penasaran.

"Sasori_-chan_!" pekik seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru keunguan seraya memeluk Sasori hingga Sasori harus mundur beberapa langkah karenanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Konan," ucap Sasori datar.

"Tapi kau manis," ujar gadis bernama Konan itu seraya tertawa kecil.

Sasori memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah sangat mengetahui kebiasaan gadis bernama lengkap Yutaka Konan tersebut, yaitu ia akan memanggil hampir semua orang dengan iringan '-chan' di belakangnya. Tak peduli perempuan ataupun laki-laki.

Mata Sasori kini mengamati beberapa orang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Konan. Seorang berambut hitam panjang bermata onyx, seorang berambut jingga yang iris matanya bak air beriak dengan beberapa _pierching_ di wajahnya, seorang –kemungkinan besar laki-laki, dengan pakaian serba tertutup, dan juga seorang laki-laki berambut silver bermata ungu Amethyst.

Mata Sasori melebar saat tatapan matanya jatuh kepada laki-laki berambut silver tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasori dengan nada dingin, tersirat amarah dalam nada bicaranya.

Laki-laki berambut silver itu menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan langsung dengan mata Sasori yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hidan_-chan_ datang kesini untuk menjenguk kalian, sama seperti kami," sahut Konan.

Namun sepertinya Sasori tidak menggubris ucapan Konan sama sekali. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke laki-laki bernama Hidan tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan pernah tunjukan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi," geram Sasori. Tangan Sasori mengepal, giginya gemeretak menahan emosi. Ia melangkah mendekati Hidan untuk melayangkan pukulannya kepada laki-laki yang masih menundukan kepalanya itu, namun tiga laki-laki lainnya segera menahan Sasori.

"Hentikan ini, Sasori! Sudah berapa kali kau memukulnya?" tanya laki-laki dengan penampilan serba tertutup yang tengah menahan tangan Sasori agar tidak mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Hidan.

Sasori mencoba melepaskan diri dari tiga orang yang menahannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kakuzu!"

"Sasori, berhentilah menyalahkan Hidan. Ia tak bersalah sama sekali," kali ini laki-laki berambut hitam yang bicara.

"Itachi benar, Sasori." Dan laki-laki berambut jingga tadi menyetujui pendapat Itachi.

Tatapan Sasori sedikit melembut. Ia menghela napas saat tiga temannya melepaskannya.

"Silahkan masuk," ucapnya.

"H-hidan-chan boleh masuk juga kan?" tanya Konan harap-harap cemas.

Begitu mendengar nama 'Hidan', tangan Sasori kembali mengepal namun ia hanya menghela napas dan berkata "Terserah."

Konan menghela napas lega kemudian tersenyum kepada Hidan yang sudah berani mengangkat kepalanya walaupun kesedihan dan penyesalan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ayo, Hidan-chan, Kakuzu-chan, Itachi-chan, Pein," ujar Konan.

Sasori tidak bicara apa-apa saat ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, yang segera diikuti oleh kelima tamunya. Begitu mereka tiba di ruang keluarga, mereka segera duduk di sofa, begitu juga dengan Sasori.

"Jadi..." ucapan Konan menggantung.

Sasori mengerti apa yang Konan inginkan.

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian, jangan katakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kalian katakan padanya. Mengerti?" ucap Sasori dengan nada tegas.

Kelima tamunya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Deidara!" panggil Sasori.

"Ya, Sasori danna un?"

Jantung Konan, Pein, Itachi, Hidan, dan Kakuzu serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara yang sudah begitu lama tak mereka dengar.

"Kemarilah," ucap Sasori.

Tak terdengar suara yang menyahuti. Hanya terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang tengah melangkah perlahan dari dapur.

"Ya Tuhan!" Konan segera berdiri dan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya karena ia begitu terkejut melihat Deidara tengah melangkah ke arah mereka.

Yang lainnya –kecuali Sasori- pun ikut berdiri dengan mata melebar.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menatap Deidara dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dirinya tak menyadari tetes demi tetes air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya dan mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Dei_-chan_!" Konan memekik kemudian berlari mendekati Deidara dan memeluk Deidara dengan begitu erat.

"E-eh?" Deidara terkejut saat seorang perempuan yang tak ia kenal tiba-tiba memeluknya, erat.

"Dei_-chan_, Dei_-chan_, Dei_-chan_..." Konan terus menerus menggumamkan panggilannya kepada Deidara seraya memeluk Deidara dengan lebih erat lagi, air matanya pun semakin deras mengalir.

Deidara menatap Sasori seolah meminta penjelasan dan meminta pertolongan untuk bisa lepas dari situasi yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini. Namun Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara dan Konan.

Mata Deidara kini beralih untuk memperhatikan empat orang asing lainnya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak ia mengerti. Ia mengamati mereka satu-persatu, hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris ungu Amethyst.

Hidan tersentak saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Deidara. Jantungnya terpompa cepat, peluh dingin mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, wajahnya pucat pasi dan bibirnya terasa kering. Mata Hidan mulai berkaca saat Deidara tak berhenti menatapnya.

"_**Ini salahmu! Semua ini salahmu!"**_

Suara teriakan Sasori setahun yang lalu kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Hidan menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hidan!" suara pekikan Pein pun tak didengarkan olehnya.

Hidan membuka pintu rumah Sasori dan akhirnya berlari meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Konan melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara karena mendengar suara Pein yang memanggil nama Hidan. Perempuan itu kini menyadari bahwa Hidan tak berada di ruangan itu lagi.

"Aku akan menyusulnya," ujar Kakuzu sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menyusul Hidan.

Deidara menjadi semakin bingung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

_TBC_

Yap perkenalkan ini fanfic sci-fi pertama saya, walaupun sci-fi hanya genre kedua di fanfic ini. Fanfic ini gak terlalu panjang kok, hanya empat chapter atau mungkin lima (dengan ending). Saya sebenenarnya kurang ngerti tentang sci-fi jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan di chapter ini maupun di chapter depan.

Semoga minna tertarik untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going On?

_**Deidara membuka matanya kembali tanpa ditemani oleh ingatannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai hanyalah Sasori. Sasori mengatakan Deidara hanya kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan. Namun dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi, Deidara akhirnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Apakah aku **__**adalah**__** Deidara?"**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, ****AU, ****typo(s), shonen-ai, dll. **

**Genre: Angst, sci-fi, romance, hurt/comfort**

**Bold = flashback**

**.**

**.**

**~Am I Deidara?~**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

Namun tak ada satupun yang memberi jawaban.

"Sasori no danna, un?" Deidara menatap Sasori yang masih menunduk. "Danna!"

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Deidara. "Kemarilah," ucapnya pelan.

Deidara, mau tak mau segera mengikuti apa yang Sasori inginkan. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Sasori hingga akhirnya duduk di samping pemuda itu. Sedangkan Konan, Itachi, dan Pein duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Sasori dan Deidara.

"Dulu kau dan Hidan berteman, tapi hubungan kalian tidak terlalu baik," ujar Sasori seraya membelai rambut Deidara.

Konan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Pein segera menggengam tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan kepada Konan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Begitukah?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk.

Deidara kini menatap wajah Pein, Itachi, dan Konan satu-persatu.

"Jadi un," ucap Deidara ragu. "Aku tidak ingat nama kalian."

"Aku Konan. Dan aku dulu biasa memanggilmu 'Dei-chan'."

Deidara mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke Pein.

"Pein."

"Aku Itachi."

Deidara kembali mengangguk. "Lalu dua orang tadi?"

"Sasori sudah memberitahu bahwa yang pergi pertama kali tadi itu bernama Hidan. Dan yang menyusulnya adalah Kakuzu," ujar Konan. Di saat-saat serius, ia tidak mengiringi nama orang lain dengan '-chan'.

"Kita semua teman un?" tanya Deidara.

Konan mengangguk seraya tersenyum, namun perlahan senyumannya tersebut memudar dan akhirnya ia kembali menangis terisak. Pein yang duduk di sebelah Konan, menghela napas seraya menarik Konan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Konan un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"A-aku...aku...merindukanmu, Deidara..." bisik Konan disela isak tangisnya.

Deidara hanya mengedipkan matanya.

_Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melihatku?_ Batinnya.

"Kami senang bisa melihatmu kembali, Deidara." Kali ini Itachi berucap.

"Oh..aku juga un," ucap Deidara sekedarnya. Sebenarnya ia tak merasakan apa-apa saat bertemu orang-orang ini, karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan tentang mereka.

Deidara menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasori. Sasori tertawa kecil lalu mengecup puncak kepala Deidara. "Sepertinya kau masih mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya kami harus membiarkan kalian beristirahat. Jadi kami permisi dulu," ujar Pein.

Sasori mengangguk.

Konan mengapus air matanya kemudian berdiri, begitu juga dengan Pein dan Itachi.

Begitu Sasori ingin berdiri, Pein berucap, "Tidak perlu mengantar kami. Lebih baik kau membawa Deidara ke kamar."

Lagi-lagi Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk dan memperhatikan ketiga tamunya yang melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Sasori, nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu. Di Restoran Uchiha, jam dua siang," ucap Konan sebelum mereka bertiga pergi dari rumah Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk pelan walaupun ia tahu Konan tak bisa melihat anggukannya.

"Kau ingin tidur?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menggangguk.

.

.

"Selamat datang."  
Konan hanya tersenyum pada seorang pelayan yang menyapanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi restoran tersebut. Tatapan matanya terhenti pada dua orang yang duduk di salah satu meja. Konan melangkah mendekati meja empat kursi tersebut. Pein dan Itachi menyusul di belakang Konan.

"Hei," sapa Konan kepada Hidan dan Kakuzu yang hanya terdiam. Perempuan itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kakuzu, berhadapan langsung dengan Hidan. Itachi duduk di sebelah Hidan. Sedangkan Pein menarik kursi dari meja lain untuk bisa duduk di sebelah Konan.

Seorang waitress datang menghampiri mereka.

"Boleh saya tulis pesanan anda?" tanya waitress itu ramah.

"Hmm..." Konan bergumam seraya melirik daftar menu. "_Orange Juice_."

"_Cappuccino_," ucap Pein.

Segera waitress tersebut mencatat pesanan yang diucapkan tadi. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Tuan muda Uchiha?" tanya waitress tersebut, ingin menanyakan apa yang diinginkan oleh putra sulung dari pemiliki restoran itu.

"Hn, tidak," sahut Itachi.

Waitress berambut hitam panjang tersenyum mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Satu _orange juice_ dan satu _cappuccino_. Ada lagi?"

Konan dan Pein menggeleng. Sedangkan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang sudah memiliki minuman masing-masing, sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Baiklah, harap tunggu sebentar," ujar waitress tersebut ramah kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

Konan menatap Hidan yang hanya mengamati pantulan wajahnya di dalam secangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Kau masih merasa bersalah?" tanya Konan. Pertanyaannya tentu saja tertuju ke Hidan.

Hidan menghela napas. "Sasori masih menyalahkanku. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku atas apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi Sasori sudah mendapatkan Deidara kembali kan?" tanya Pein.

Hidan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi tetap saja, seandainya aku lebih berhati-hati, Sasori tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Hidan," ucap Kakuzu dengan suara beratnya.

Sesaat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara karena menyadari seorang waitress tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Waitress tersebut segera meletakkan pesanan Konan dan Pein di atas meja. Setelah Konan menggumamkan 'terimakasih', waitress tersebut sedikit membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Konan mengaduk-aduk minumannya menggunakan sedotan kemudian meminumnya.

"Dia bukan Deidara yang sama."

Suara dingin Itachi membuat keempat temannya menatapnya penasaran.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Konan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa apa yang Sasori lakukan itu adalah salah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatannya," ujar Itachi.

Konan mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisi Sasori? Jika orang yang kau cintai..." ucapan Konan menggantung. "Anggap saja Sasuke, adikmu, yang mengalami itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?"

Itachi terdiam.

Saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Itachi, Konan beralih untuk menatap Pein. "Kalau saja aku yang berada di posisi Deidara dan kau berada di posisi Sasori, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Cukup lama Pein terdiam, berpikir keras. Namun akhirnya ia menghela napas dan menjawab. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasori."

"Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Akhirnya sang Uchiha menjawab. "Tapi itu berarti aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan memilih untuk lari dari kenyataan. Seperti Sasori."

Konan menunduk. "Mungkin Sasori memang lari dari kenyataan. Tapi selama ia bahagia, dan selama tak ada yang dirugikan, kurasa tak masalah. Kalian tidak pernah berada di dalam posisi Sasori, jadi kalian tidak bisa merasakannya. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya mencintai tiga orang. Ayahnya, ibunya, dan Deidara. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dan satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki hanya Deidara. Lalu jika harus kehilangan Deidara juga..."

Yang lainnya sudah mengerti apa yang Konan maksud walaupun Konan tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Konan mengangkat kepalanya, tatapannya tertuju pada Itachi. "Jadi yang harus kita lakukan adalah mendukungnya. Sasori itu teman kita," ucapnya.

Tak ada yang menemukan kata untuk diucapkan.

Konan merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sesaat kemudian beralih ke teman-temannya. "Sekitar lima belas menit lagi Sasori akan datang. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi dulu."

Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita menunggu di ruang kerja tou-san," ucapnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan meja nomor lima belas tersebut.

Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Pein pun ikut berdiri.

"Em... bawa minuman kalian. Dan Pein, tolong kembalikan kursi itu ke tempatnya semula," ujar Konan.

Tiga laki-laki itupun mengangguk dan mengerjakan apa yang Konan katakan lalu menyusul Itachi.

Konan hanya duduk terdiam seraya menunggu kedatangan Sasori. Sesekali ia mengaduk minumannya menggunakan sedotan, sesekali ia menatap sekitarnya, dan sesekali bermain dengan ponselnya. Sekitar lima belas menit menunggu, ia mendengar sapaan 'selamat datang' dari pelayan di dekat pintu restoran. Saat Konan menoleh, ia mendapati Sasori tengah berdiri di dekat pintu, mencari-cari seseorang.

Segera Konan melambaikan tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasori. Saat Sasori menoleh ke arahnya, pemuda berambut merah itu segera menghampiri Konan.

"Tepat waktu sekali, Dokter Akasuna," ucap Konan saat Sasori duduk di hadapannya.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku bukan dokter lagi."

Konan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sasori.

Konan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi di luar aku melihat mobil Pein."

"Oh aku meminjamnya dari Pein," ujar Konan dengan lancar. Ia sudah memperkirakan sejak awal bahwa Sasori akan bertanya demikian, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

Waitress yang sama menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ingin pesan apa, tuan?" tanyanya diiringi dengan senyuman manis. Berharap Sasori bisa tertarik padanya.

"_Hot chocolate_," sahut Sasori.

Waitress tersebut segera mencatat lalu seperti biasanya ia bertanya apakah ada pesanan lainnya. Setelah Sasori menjawab tidak, waitress tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Konan.

"Aku sudah makan," sahut Sasori seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa makan bersama Deidara lagi setelah satu tahun makan sendirian, hm?" tanya Konan dengan nada menggoda.

"Menurutmu?" Sasori balik bertanya, dengan nada datarnya.

Konan hanya tertawa pelan seraya meletakkan kedua sikunya diatas meja dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menumpu dagunya. "Lalu tadi apa Deidara merengek saat kau meninggalkannya?"

"Tidak terlalu, karena aku mengatakan aku pergi tidak akan lama. Paling lama hanya satu jam. Jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Konan ingin menjawab namun tertunda saat waitress tadi melangkah mendekati mereka kemudian meletakkan secangkir _hot chocolate _di atas meja.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar waitress tersebut kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Tentu saja ini tentang kalian," sahut Konan.

"Hm?" Sasori menyesap minumannya.

Konan menghela napasnya, kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Sasori, apa kau bahagia?"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja kemudian bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja. Aku hanya ingin tau."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia."

"Apa kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan sekarang sama dengan yang kau rasakan dulu?" tanya Konan, sedikit rasa tidak enak menghampirinya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasori.

Sasori memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di genangan cokelat hangat dalam cangkir. "Kurasa tidak sepenuhnya sama," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Konan sedikit menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. "Karena?" tanyanya ragu.

"Mungkin jika aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Konan mengangguk mengerti. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas betapa hancurnya dirimu saat itu. Bahkan itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis."

Sasori terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berkata "Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu."

"Jika kau bisa melupakan kejadian itu, apakah kau bisa memaafkan Hidan?"

Seketika tangan Sasori mengepal begitu mendengar nama 'Hidan'. "Berhenti menyebut namanya, Konan."

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Sasori. Hidan tidak salah, itu hanya kecelakaan. Lagipula Deidara sudah kembali ke sisimu, tidak maukah kau memaafkan temanmu?" tanya Konan pelan, berusaha agar tidak memancing amarah Sasori.

"Kalau saja Hidan bisa lebih berhati-hati, Deidara tidak akan seperti ini," geram Sasori.

Konan hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau gila, Sasori."

Konan tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan suaranya. Ia dan Sasori kini menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Itachi!"

Seseorang memanggil dari belakang, namun Itachi mengabaikannya.

Konan meruntuk dalam hati.

"Sudah kuduga,kau tidak sendirian," ujar Sasori seraya menatap Konan dengan tatapan kecewa. "Dan apa maksudmu mengatakan aku ini gila, hm?" tanya Sasori yang kini menatap Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah Konan.

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintai Deidara. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa seseorang yang saat ini tinggal dirumahmu itu bukanlah Deidara?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar.

Dalam sekali sentakan, Sasori berdiri hingga kursi yang tadi ia duduki terjatuh, membuat orang-orang menatap mereka penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?" geram Sasori.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan. Kau pintar, Dokter Akasuna, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, kau menghabiskan waktu selama setahun penuh hanya untuk benda yang kau panggil Deidara itu?"

Sasori bergerak cepat untuk mencengkeram kerah baju Itachi. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat gelas minuman Konan terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup untuk mengundang semakin banyak mata untuk menyaksikan mereka.

"Berani sekali kau menyebutnya 'benda'. Dia itu Deidara, dia tunanganku. Camkan itu Uchiha!"

"Dia bukan Deidara."

.

.

Deidara menguap saat ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Sasori meninggalkannya sendirian, dan dirinya mulai merasa bosan. Ia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, menatap layar Televisi yang menyala di hadapannya. Sebelum Sasori pergi, ia memang sengaja menyalakan Televisi karena ia tahu Deidara tidak bisa menyalakannya seorang diri.

Deidara memeluk bantal sofa sembari menonton acara Televisi tersebut. Di layar benda elektronik tersebut Deidara melihat seorang laki-laki tengah duduk sambil memegangi tangan seorang perempuan yang tengah tertidur di atas sebuah tempat tidur berwarna putih.

Tak lama kemudian gadis tersebut membuka matanya dan membuat sang laki-laki terkejut. Laki-laki tersebut segera memeluk perempuan yang terlihat masih bingung dimana dirinya berada.

"_Akhirnya kau membuka matamu, kupikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu."_

"_Dimana aku?"_

"_Kau dirumah sakit, sayang. Kau sudah koma selama tiga bulan."_

"_Jadi sekarang aku sudah sembuh?"_

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan percakapan dua orang di dalam sebuah film tersebut.

Kemudian Deidara berpikir. Bukankah gadis di dalam film itu dan dirinya sama-sama baru sembuh? Kenapa gadis di film itu berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit sedangkan Deidara berada di dalam tabung saat membuka mata?

"Itu tabung apa?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar bunyi pintu rumah yang terbuka. Deidara menoleh dan mendapati Sasori tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa Deidara mengerti.

"Danna un?" tanya Deidara seraya berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasori.

Deidara tersentak saat Sasori menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Deidara," bisik Sasori seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara.

_Apanya yang bukan Deidara? Seseorang yang saat ini kupeluk adalah Deidara_, batin Sasori.

"Danna baik-baik saja?" tanya Deidara khawatir.

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara.

"Tentu, selama kau berada di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," ucap Deidara diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Senyuman itu...

"_**Sasori no danna! Tangkap un!" Deidara melempar sebuah bola kepada Sasori.**_

_**Dengan sigap Sasori menangkapnya. Namun saat ia ingin melemparkan bola itu kembali ke Deidara, Deidara memekik "Ice cream! Sasori no danna! Ayo beli ice creaaam~!" **_

_**Sasori hanya bisa pasrah saat Deidara menarik tangannya ke arah seorang penjual ice cream keliling.**_

"_**Rasa vanilla dan cokelat ya un," ujar Deidara pada penjual ice cream tersebut. Kemudian Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasori. "Benar kan danna? Danna suka cokelat kan? Ya kan, ya kan?" tanya Deidara bersemangat.**_

_**Mau tak mau Sasori tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Deidara. Ia menjitak pelan kepala Deidara. "Kau ta**__**h**__**u semua tentangku, Dei."**_

_**Deidara segera memeluk Sasori. "Aku sayang danna!"**_

_**Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Deidara."**_

Serpihan masa lalu itu membuat jantung Sasori mengernyit sakit. Kata 'seandainya' terus berputar di kepala Sasori.

Seandainya ia bisa melindungi Deidara.

Seandainya kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Seandainya ia memiliki mesin waktu.

Seandainya—

"Danna!"

Sasori tersentak dan seketika tersadar dari lamunanya. "Hm?"

"Kau melamun? Apa ada yang salah?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

Deidara hanya mengangguk, namun seketika jantungnya terpompa cepat saat Sasori mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jarak antara mereka pun semakin menipis.

Hingga akhirnya Deidara merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sasori di bibirnya. Deidara terkejut dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam. Hingga akhirnya Sasori menggerakkan bibirnya pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Deidara mencoba mengikuti contoh Sasori. Ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya seirama dengan gerakan bibir Sasori.

Tak lama setelahnya Sasori mengakhiri ciuman itu. Ia menatap dalam ke iris biru Azure tersebut, lalu dengan lembut, ia berkata "Aku mencintaimu."  
Deg!

Untuk pertama kalinya Deidara merasa jantungnya berhenti, namun detik berikutnya organ tubuhnya tersebut terpompa cepat.

"A-aku..."

Ia bahkan tak menemukan kalimat untuk diucapkan.

Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku jika kau belum merasakannya kembali."

'ting tong'

Bel rumah Sasori berbunyi menandakan hadirnya tamu di luar sana.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasori seraya mengecup kening Deidara lalu ia melangkah mendekati pintu rumahnya untuk membukanya.

Saat pintu rumah terbuka, dapat Sasori lihat seorang perempuan berambut merah dan dua orang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sasori terkejut ketika menyadari siapa orang-orang tersebut.

"Kali—"

Plak!

Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan keras yang ia dapatkan di pipi kirinya mau tak mau membuatnya bungkam. Sasori menyadari perempuan berambut merah itulah yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Kushina!"  
"Kaa-san!"

Dua orang pria berambut pirang di belakang perempuan itu memekik terkejut.

"Dimana dia?" tanya perempuan bernama Kushina itu dengan nada dingin.

Sasori tidak menjawab, namun ia menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan masuk kepada tamunya itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Kushina segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasori?" tanya seorang pria dewasa yang menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato-san."

"Tapi pipimu merah, Sasori-nii. Kaa-san pasti menamparmu keras sekali –ttebayo."

Sasori menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut.

"Bukan masalah, Naruto. Silahkan masuk," ujar Sasori.

Minato dan Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah tuan rumah menuju ruang keluarga. Di ruangan itu, Sasori dapat melihat Kushina tengah menggenggam kedua pundak Deidara dan menatap mata Deidara dengan tatapan kesedihan. Sedangkan Deidara membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Deidara menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran Sasori, begitu juga dengan Kushina.

Tatapan kesedihan Kushina seketika berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Niichan!" Naruto berseru seraya berlari untuk memeluk Deidara.

"Deidara," gumam Minato pelan.

Kushina melangkah mendekati Sasori.

"Ini semua salahmu. Kau membuat anakku menjadi seperti ini, kau iblis!" geram Kushina.

"Kushina," panggil Minato. "Ini bukan salah Sasori. Ini takdir."

Kushina menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Ya ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Ini juga kesalahanmu. Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak mengizinkan Deidara untuk tinggal bersama laki-laki ini..." Kushina menunjuk Sasori "Deidara pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak saling menyalahkan?"

Kushina, Minato, dan Sasori, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang baru saja melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara.

"Sasori-nii menyalahkan Hidan-nii, lalu kaa-san menyalahkan tou-san dan Sasori-nii. Saling menyalahkan tidak akan membuat keadaan membaik –ttebayo." Naruto menjelaskan.

Kushina terdiam, tatapan matanya pun melembut.

Sedangkan Deidara, ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa semua orang saling menyalahkan karena dirinya? Padahal setahu Deidara, hal terburuk yang terjadi pada dirinya hanyalah hilang ingatan. Tapi semua orang bersikap seolah ada hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, un? Kenapa kalian bersikap seolah-olah hal yang sangat buruk telah terjadi padaku?" tanya Deidara. "Aku memang kehilangan ingatan. Tapi setidaknya aku masih hidup kan?"

Seketika keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

Deidara memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang membeku bagai es. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dari ucapannya?

Deidara terbatuk pelan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Oh...itu, tanyakan saja pada Sasori-nii," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum canggung.

Sasori mengangguk. "Nanti akan aku jelaskan."

Kushina melangkah mendekati Deidara kemudian mengecup kening pemuda itu. "Namaku Kushina, aku ibumu. Minato adalah ayahmu dan Naruto adalah adikmu, Deidara."

Deidara mengangguk dan berusaha untuk mengingat nama-nama yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Bolehkan aku mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Deidara.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Apakah seseorang yang sakit selalu berada di rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Dengan ragu Kushina menjawab. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku berada di dalam tabung ruang laboratorium Sasori-danna?"

Kushina tersentak kaget. Cukup lama ia memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kemudian ia melirik Sasori, dan seketika ia ingat bahwa Sasori adalah seorang dokter. Jadi dengan cepat ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Sasori adalah seorang dokter. Tentunya dia memiliki cara yang tepat untuk menyembuhkanmu, sayang," ujar Kushina lembut.

Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Deidara hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Danna..."

Sasori mengerjap, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit menuju wajah cantik Deidara sesaat setelah Deidara memanggilnya.

"Apa benar kau seorang dokter seperti yang aku lihat di dalam Televisi?" tanya Deidara polos.

Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Deidara dan mendengar nada bicaranya yang sama-sama polos. Namun ia memutuskan untuk segera menjawab agar Deidara tak menunggu tertlalu lama.

"Ya, aku seorang dokter. Tapi sejak setahun yang lalu aku tidak lagi bekerja di rumah sakit karena aku memutuskan untuk menyembuhkanmu di rumahku." Sasori menjelaskan.

Akasuna no Sasori adalah salah satu dari sedikit dokter muda berbakat yang diperebutkan oleh banyak rumah sakit. Namun sejak setahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja. Ia memilih untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya di laboratorium rumahnya –yang terletak di bawah tanah. Ia sebenarnya tak memerlukan pekerjaan apapun karena harta yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupinya.

Deidara hanya mengangguk dan menatap mata Sasori. Sasori pun menikmati keheningan di antara mereka. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap mata Deidara, ia menyingkap rambut yang menutupi mata kiri Deidara agar ia bisa melihat kedua mata Deidara sekaligus.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Sasori merasa kecewa.

Mata Deidara, tidak sama dengan yang dulu.

Matanya Azure milik Deidara hanya menatap dengan datar, tanpa emosi maupun perasaan terlukis di sana. Sedangkan dulu, Sasori selalu bisa menemukan kehangatan di dalam mata Deidara.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Sasori.

Apakah ucapan Itachi itu benar?

_TBC_

Yap ini dia chapter 2. Yang udah bisa nebak Deidara itu apa atau siapa, selamat ya xD /heh

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Am I Deidara?

_**Deidara membuka matanya kembali tanpa ditemani oleh ingatannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai hanyalah Sasori. Sasori mengatakan Deidara hanya kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan. Namun dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi, Deidara akhirnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Apakah aku **__**adalah**__** Deidara?"**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**

**Genre: Angst, sci-fi, romance, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**~Am I Deidara?~**

**.**

**.**

Deidara melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah supermarket guna membeli bahan makanan untuk kebutuhannya dan Sasori sehari-hari. Sudah tiga bulan mereka tinggal bersama –itu yang Deidara ingat-. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, Sasori sudah memperbolehkan Deidara untuk keluar rumah bahkan sejak seminggu yang lalu ia memperbolehkan Deidara untuk pergi sendirian.

Deidara mulai mengetahui banyak hal dan bertemu banyak orang. Ia juga mulai dekat dengan Konan, Pein, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Hanya saja ia tak habis pikir kenapa Itachi dan Hidan tak pernah bicara dengannya. Apakah ia pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada mereka pun ia tak tahu.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil beberapa jenis sayuran lalu memasukannya ke dalam keranjang kecil di tangannya.

"Hei."  
Deidara tersentak saat mendengar suara yang terdengar begitu dekat. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang, terkejut mendapati seorang pria bermata ungu Amethyst tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hidan, un?"

Hidan memperhatikan Deidara dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. "Kau benar-benar terlihat sama seperti Deidara."

Deg.

Deidara tersentak mendengar kalimat yang Hidan ucapkan.

Melihat keterkejutan di wajah Deidara, dengan cepat Hidan berucap. "M-maksudku kau masih terlihat sama seperti dulu."

Mata Deidara mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menerima ucapan Hidan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Deidara sesaat setelah ia menyadari Hidan tak membawa apa-apa.

"O-oh aku..." Hidan melirik sekitarnya lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil sekaleng acar "...ingin membeli ini."

Sebelah alis Deidara terangkat saat ia menyadari betapa aneh sikap laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Tentu saja dirinya bukan anak kecil yang bisa dengan mudahnya dibohongi seperti itu. Tapi Deidara tidak peduli dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Hidan.

"Deidara." Hidan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Deidara.

"Ya?" tanya Deidara seraya memasukkan beberapa batang wortel ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Hidan. Nadanya yang tadi terdengar riang kini berubah menjadi nada penuh penyesalan.

Deidara menoleh untuk menatap Hidan. "Untuk apa un?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu. Aku minta maaf. Aku harap aku bisa menebus kesalahanku. Mungkin... di kehidupan yang akan datang," ujar Hidan tanpa berani menatap mata Deidara. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Hidan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Deidara yang menatapnya bingung.

"Tch, ada apa dengannya?" bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang salah dari orang-orang, atau -kemungkin terburuk- apa yang salah dari dirinya sendiri. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengambil segala keperluan untuknya dan Sasori selama seminggu ke depan. Setelah semua benda yang ia cari sudah ia dapatkan, Deidara mengantri untuk membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

Awalnya Deidara hanya berdiri mengantri dengan tenang, namun perlahan ketenangannya terusik saat mendengar bisikan dua orang perempuan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan dua perempuan itu.

"...mirip sekali jika dilihat dari belakang."

"Tapi kan tidak mungkin orang yang sama. Pasti hanya mirip, Sakura."

"Entahlah, akan aku pastikan."

Deidara hanya bisa menautkan alisnya saat mendengar pembicaraan tersebut. Saat gilirannya tiba, Deidara meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja lalu menunggu pegawai kasir untuk mendata dan menghitung harga belanjaannya. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian pegawai kasir tersebut selesai lalu menyerahkan sebuah tas belanja berukuran cukup besar -lengkap dengan seluruh belanjaan Deidaara- kepada pemiliknya. Deidara mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar.

"Deidara-san?"

Spontan Deidara menoleh ke belakang saat namanya terpanggil. Dapat ia lihat dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut merah muda pendek sebahu, yang satu lagi berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda.

Deidara hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat raut wajah kedua gadis itu. Mata mereka berdua melebar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Siapapun tahu raut wajah mereka itu adalah raut terkejut.

"D-deidara...san?" gadis berambut merah muda itu bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan setelah berbisik.

"Hm?" respon Deidara.

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Ino, bagaimana bisa?" bisik Sakura -gadis berambut merah muda itu- kepada sahabatnya.

Gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala seraya sekali lagi menatap Deidara.

"Apa aku mengenal kalian?" tanya Deidara.

Seketika kedua gadis itu tersentak kaget atas pertanyaan Deidara.

"Deidara-san tidak mengenal kami?" tanya Sakura.

Deidara menjawab dengan canggung. "Ng...entahlah, aku lupa un."

"Kau tunangan Sasori-senpai kan?" tanya Ino lagi.

Deidara mengangguk.

Sekali lagi kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan.

"Mm... maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi un," ujar Deidara berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. Ia sedikit tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan dua gadis yang menatapnya bingung.

"Mungkin dia memang masih hidup," bisik Ino.

"Mana mungkin! Saat itu aku datang ke pemakamannya."

.

.

.

Sasori terduduk di bangku taman, dengan mata yang menatap nanar sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang terbuka di tangannya. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah cincin berlian. Cincin yang belum sempat ia berikan kepada belahan jiwanya. Ia ingin sekali memutar waktu agar bisa kembali ke lima belas bulan yang lalu. Di tempat yang sama, di taman inilah Sasori ingin memberikan cincin itu kepada Deidara sambil bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?'. Tapi apa boleh buat, waktu tidak bisa melangkah mundur.

Ia memang memiliki Deidara di sisinya. Tapi sejujurnya ia merasa Deidara tidak bersamanya. Sasori juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Rupanya kau datang."

Sebuah suara bernada datar menyapa pendengaran Sasori. Segera Sasori menutup kotak cincin di tangannya kemudian memasukannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Jangan katakan kau akan memberikan cincin itu pada 'benda hidup' yang tinggal bersamamu."

"Tutup mulutmu, Itachi," ujar Sasori datar.

"Cincin itu hanya boleh kau berikan kepada DEIDARA." Itachi memberikan penekanan pada nama Deidara.

Sasori mengabaikan apa yang Itachi katakan. Ia mendongak menatap Itachi yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya seraya membawa seikat bunga. "Untuk apa bunga itu dan kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Kau akan tahu. Ikut aku," ujar Itachi dingin seraya berbalik arah menuju di mana mobilnya berada.

Sasori menghela napas namun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Itachi.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil BMW hitam milik Itachi. Sasori memang penasaran kemana Itachi akan membawanya namun ia memutuskan untuk diam karena ia tahu Itachi tak akan menjawab. Yang Sasori ucapkan pada Itachi selama perjalanan hanyalah "Jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak ingin membuat Deidara menunggu." Namun Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah "tch".

Sasori tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi begitu membenci Deidara yang sekarang.

Mata cokelat Hazel milik Sasori memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Perlahan namun pasti ia mengetahui kemana tujuan mereka. Meskipun demikian, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian mobil Itachi berhenti di tepi jalan yang sepi, jalan satu arah yang sepertinya jarang dilalui kendaraan umum. Sekali lagi Sasori menatap ke luar kaca mobil, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar.

Itachi turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar putih, begitu juga dengan Sasori.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Sasori saat Itachi mengunci pintu mobilnya.

Putra sulung Uchiha itu tidak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan masuk ke sebuah tempat yang dari kejauhan sudah terlihat banyak nisan berbentuk salib tertancap di tanah.

Mau tak mau Sasori mengikuti Itachi, walaupun Sasori harus bersusah payah mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai merayap ke jantungnya.

Langkah Itachi terhenti tepat di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang hampir seluruh permukaannya sudah tertutupi rerumputan. Di ujung gundukan tanah tersebut terdapat sebuah batu nisan berbentuk salib dengan ukiran nama seseorang di sana.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak berani menatap nama yang terukir di batu nisan tersebut.

"Berikan ini padanya," ujar Itachi seraya menyerahkan bunga di tangannya kepada Sasori.

Sasori menatap Itachi bingung.

"Berikan bunga ini kepada Deidara," ucap Itachi tegas.

Jantung Sasori berdesir saat mendengar nama tunangannya.

"Tapi Deidara..." Sasori tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Entah secara sadar atau tidak, tangan Sasori bergerak untuk mengambil seikat bunga yang Itachi berikan.

"Akasuna no Sasori, dengarkan aku," ucap Itachi dengan nada tegas. "Deidara, tunanganmu, tubuhnya berada di bawah sini. Dia sudah meninggal, Sasori. Hadapi kenyataan."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Deidara masih hidup. Tadi pagi ia pergi keluar rumah dan aku yakin ia sudah berada di rumah sekarang."

"Kau lari dari kenyataan. Deidara yang kau cintai sudah pergi. Tapi aku tidak yakin ia sudah tenang atau tidak karena harus menyaksikan tunangannya memperlakukan benda yang mirip dengan dirinya, sebagai dirinya."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa bedanya ia dengan Deidara? Mereka sama persis, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun dalam membuatnya."

"Membuatnya?" Itachi menemukan kata kuncinya. "Kau membuatnya. Manusia tidak sepantasnya membuat manusia. Kau tahu itu sebuah kesalahan besar, Sasori. Belum lagi kau tidak memiliki izin untuk melakukan praktek ini. Kau bisa saja dipenjarakan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasori menunduk. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Deidara. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Deidara."

Amarah yang tadi menguasai diri Itachi kini sirna perlahan melihat betapa sedihnya Sasori. Ia mengetahui salah satu sahabatnya itu menderita rasa sakit yang begitu parah akibat kepergian Deidara.

"Kejadian setahun yang lalu itu membuat kami kehilangan tiga teman sekaligus. Deidara, kau, dan Hidan. Deidara pergi sebelum kau sempat melamarnya."

Sasori menempelkan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya, mencoba untuk meremas organ tubuh di dalam rongga dadanya tersebut walau ia tahu itu mustahil. Ia ingin mengakhiri rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat mengingat bahwa Deidara pergi untuk selamanya sebelum Sasori sempat menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Deidara.

"Kami juga kehilangan Hidan yang selama ini kami kenal. Hidan yang biasanya banyak bicara dan menyebalkan berubah menjadi Hidan yang pendiam dan murung karena rasa bersalahnya." Itachi melanjutkan. "Dan kami juga kehilangan Sasori yang kami kenal. Kurasa Sasori yang dulu sudah pergi bersama Deidara. Yang berdiri di hadapanku kini mungkin hanya tubuh dengan organ yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jiwamu sudah pergi bersama Deidara, mungkin."

Akasuna muda itu tertawa pelan, tawa yang terdengar getir dan pahit. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, Uchiha."

"Aku membicarakan kenyataan."

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasori lirih.

"Tidak ada." Itachi menoleh ke makam Deidara. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan benda yang kau panggil Deidara itu. Kau seolah menghianati sahabatku."

Kali ini Sasori bungkam.

Cukup lama keheningan mengambil alih. Angin berhembus pelan mengantarkan bisikan ke telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi selama ini aku menghianati Deidara?" bisik Sasori pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh Itachi.

"Kurasa begitu. Selain itu aku yakin Deidara tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, Sasori. Kau hidup dalam kebohongan. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau tunjukan hanyalah kebahagiaan semu. Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri dan berhentilah membuat Deidara bersedih," ujar Itachi panjang lebar seraya tetap menatap makam Deidara.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi menatap Sasori yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. Itachi melangkah mendekati Sasori lalu menepuk pundak pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku tunggu di mobil," bisiknya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Mereka berdua tahu Sasori memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri –atau berdua dengan Deidara yang tengah tertidur lelap di bawah sana.

"Deidara..." Sasori berbisik lirih seraya berlutut di sebelah makam Deidara. Ia meletakkan bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya ke makam Deidara. "...maafkan aku."

"Itachi benar. Selama ini aku berpura-pura. Hidupku semu. Aku bersikap seolah kau masih hidup, aku bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku tau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Deidara."

Hanya tiupan angin yang membalas ucapan Sasori.

Sasori merasa tenggorokannya tercekik, kepalanya pening, dan jantungnya terasa sakit setiap organ itu berdetak. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setahun lalu kini kembali lagi, tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Sasori pernah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat ia cintai, kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia masih bertahan dan akhirnya takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang Deidara yang bisa membuat Sasori merasakan kebahagiaan. Ia menggantungkan seluruh harapannya pada Deidara. Ia meyakini bahwa seluruh kebahagiaannya berasal dari Deidara. Tapi setelah kepergian Deidara, Sasori tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan itu lagi.

"Deidara. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" bisiknya lirih. "Kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

(Flashback)

'ting tong'

Sasori yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati secangkir kopi sedikit terusik dengan bunyi bel rumahnya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kaca kemudian melangkah ke pintu depan. Saat Sasori membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya begitu erat.

"Danna! Aku merindukanmu un!"

Suara bernada riang itu mengalun indah di indera pendengaran Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum saat membalas pelukan hangat tersebut.

"Baru seminggu tidak bertemu kau sudah merindukanku, hm?" tanya Sasori dengan nada menggoda.

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sasori seraya sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Jangankan seminggu, satu jam saja tidak bertemu dengan danna rasanya aku seperti tinggal di Neraka, un!"

Sasori tertawa pelan mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan. Ia menjitak pelan kepala Deidara sambil berkata "kau terlalu berlebihan, dasar bocah."

"Bocah? Umurku hanya dua tahun lebih muda dari danna, un. Kenapa danna memanggilku bocah? Lagipula aku ini tunanganmu. Kenapa danna mau bertunangan dengan seorang bocah, heh? Dan juga kalau aku ini seorang bocah, kenapa danna sering menciumku? Danna mencium bocah, begitu?" Deidara mulai mengomel. Inilah tujuan Sasori memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan 'bocah'.

Sasori tahu Deidara pasti akan mengomel jika ia dipanggil 'bocah' apalagi oleh Sasori, tunangannya sendiri. Tapi omelan Deidara terdengar begitu indah di telinga Sasori, jadi Sasori sering memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan 'bocah'.

"Jadi mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersamaku kan? Apa orang tuamu mengizinkan?" tanya Sasori seraya meraih koper yang berada di belakang Deidara.

Deidara sedikit menggeser posisinya, memberi jalan bagi Sasori untuk lewat. "Um. Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah mengizinkan kok un. Walaupun Naruto sempat merengek karena tidak ingin aku tinggalkan."

Sasori tertawa pelan. "Adikmu itu manja sekali."

Deidara hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Sasori meletakkan koper Deidara di samping sofa ruang keluarga, tidak langsung membawanya ke kamar tidur. Sasori duduk di sofa lalu menepuk pelan pahanya memberi isyarat kepada Deidara.

Mengerti maksud Sasori, Deidara mendekati Sasori lalu duduk di pangkuan Sasori. Tangan Sasori mulai membelai rambut halus Deidara sedangkan Deidara hanya menatap mata Sasori dengan mata biru Aquamarine-nya.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur lagi, un."

"Hm? Memangnya selama ini pernah?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Aah sering sekali. Setiap aku merindukan danna, aku pasti tidak bisa tidur. Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena aku bisa bersama danna setiap saat, un."

Sasori tersenyum. "Ya, kita akan selalu bersama. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan akan terus bersamaku selamanya."

Deidara menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sasori sehingga hidung mereka sedikit bersentuhan. "Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan danna. Tapi danna juga harus berjanji padaku ya un."

"Janji," ucap Sasori kemudian mencium bibir Deidara dengan lembut.

(End of Flashback)

Kenangan yang manis itu kini mengiris-iris perasaan Sasori menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Rasa sakit yang menghantam jiwa raga Sasori hampir membuat Sasori kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat cincin yang belum sempat ia sematkan di jari manis Deidara. Ia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah berbentuk hati itu dari saku kemejanya kemudian membukanya.

"Deidara..." bisik Sasori. Ia membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya untuk turun perlahan di pipinya hingga berakhir di dagunya. Air mata yang sama dengan air mata yang jatuh saat ia melihat tubuh Deidara yang tak lagi bernyawa. Air mata yang sama dengan air mata yang jatuh saat ia meneriakkan nama Deidara berulang kali berharap Deidara mau membuka matanya kembali.

Air mata seorang Akasuna no Sasori.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

Deidara membuka pintu rumah Sasori dengan kunci cadangan yang ia miliki. Ia tidak melihat mobil Sasori jadi ia rasa Sasori memang belum pulang. Dengan sedikit menghela napas, Deidara memasuki rumah besar tersebut. Namun saat ia melangkah ke dapur, perhatiannya tertuju kepada pintu di sebelah tangga. Di balik pintu tersebut terdapat tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Hanya saja, yang menarik perhatian Deidara adalah pintu yang biasanya tertutup itu kini terbuka.

Selama ini Sasori tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke sana. Hal itulah yang membuat Deidara penasaran. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja lalu melangkah ke pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Deidara menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana laboratorium Sasori berada. Ia sedikit bergidik saat merasakan hawa dingin ruangan dimana ia pertama kali membuka mata.

"Sasori no danna hebat sekali bisa merawat laboratorium ini sendirian, un," bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah meja lengkap dengan tempat duduk. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah komputer dan juga kertas-kertas berisi grafik dan sketsa dari bentuk yang tidak bisa Deidara pahami. Deidara melangkah mendekati tabung-tabung kecil yang di dalamnya berisi organ tubuh manusia. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat organ-organ tersebut.

Awalnya Deidara mengagumi isi laboratorium Sasori. Namun saat matanya menangkap sebuah tirai hitam yang membentang di tengah ruangan, membuat Deidara memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. Sepertinya di balik tirai tersebut terdapat sesuatu.

Dengan ragu Deidara melangkah mendekati tirai tersebut. Ia sedikit menyingkap tirai tersebut agar bisa mengintip ke dalam. Di balik tirai tersebut keadaan terlihat gelap. Namun samar-samar Deidara bisa melihat tiga buah tabung besar di dalam sana. Deidara memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat isi salah satu tabung. Yang terlihat jelas di dalam tabung tersebut adalah helaian rambut pirang.

"Benda apa itu?" bisiknya.

Saat mata Deidara mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan gelapnya suasana, Deidara bisa semakin jelas melihat isi tabung. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar karena terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan!"

Dalam sekali sentakan, Deidara berhasil menarik tirai hitam tersebut sehingga kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedari tadi berada di balik tirai.

Mata Deidara semakin melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan jantungnya terasa seolah berhenti berdetak.

Di hadapannya kini terdapat tiga buah tabung besar berisi larutan kimia berwarna hijau muda. Di dalam masing-masing tabung itu terdapat sesosok berambut pirang panjang.

Tiga sosok yang terlihat sama persis seperti Deidara.

Ketiga tubuh di dalam tabung itu tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Helaian pirang melambai-lambai di dalam cairan kimia. Mata mereka tertutup rapat.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Deidara melangkah mundur perlahan. Ia tak bisa mengerti kenapa terdapat tiga sosok yang terlihat sama persis seperti dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Deidara jatuh terduduk di lantai karena kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

"D-Deidara?"

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar namanya terpanggil.

.

.

Sasori mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat menyadari pintu tersebut tidak terkunci, ia mengetahui bahwa Deidara sudah tiba di rumah.

"Deidara?" panggilnya.

Namun tak ada sahutan.

Sasori melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah tas belanja tergeletak di atas meja dekat sofa. Ia mengerutkan dahinya karena tak biasanya Deidara meletakkan belanjaannya sembarangan. Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka di sebelah tangga.

Dengan setengah berlari, Sasori menuju laboratorium bawah tanahnya. Disana dapat ia lihat Deidara tengah terduduk di lantai dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah tiga buah tabung berisi 'Deidara' lainnya. Jantung Sasori terpompa cepat. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Deidara.

Akhirnya dengan suara pelan, ia memanggil Deidara. "D-Deidara?"

Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori, tatapannya menunjukan emosi yang selama ini tak pernah Sasori lihat di mata Azure tersebut.

"Danna?" tanya Deidara dengan suara pelan seolah berbisik. "Kenapa aku ada banyak un?"

Sasori kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyan Deidara. Dirinya sama sekali tak menduga Deidara akan mengetahuinya secepat ini.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasori menghela napas dan menyerah.

"Kau adalah hasil dari sebuah proses kloning."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not Deidara

_**Deidara membuka matanya kembali tanpa ditemani oleh ingatannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai hanyalah Sasori. Sasori mengatakan Deidara hanya kehilangan ingatan karena kecelakaan. Namun dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi, Deidara akhirnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Apakah aku **__**adalah**__** Deidara?"**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**

**Genre: Angst, sci-fi, romance, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**~Am I Deidara?~**

**.**

**.**

(Flashback)

"Sasori no dannaaa~!"

"Aku di dapur."

Sasori membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar derap langkah mendekat kearaahnya. Terlihat tunangannya tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dapur sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman tersebut selalu bisa membuat Sasori merasa hangat.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Sasori seraya melangkah mendekati Deidara lalu mengecup kening tunangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Danna tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku libur. Ada apa?"

"Hmm Hidan meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantarnya membeli kaset game. Boleh kan danna?" tanya Deidara dengan memberi tatapan memohon kepada Sasori. Walaupun sebenarnya tatapan itu tidak diperlukan karena Sasori sudah jelas akan memberikan apapun yang Deidara inginkan selama hal itu bisa membuat Deidara bahagia.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasori seraya sedikit mengacak rambut Deidara.

"Aw rambutku un!" protes Deidara seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

Tawa pelan terdengar dari mulut Sasori begitu melihat betapa menggemaskannya Deidara saat cemberut.

"Tapi setelah urusanmu dengan Hidan selesai, jangan langsung pulang ya. Temui aku di taman biasa," ujar Sasori.

Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa, un?"

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu disana," sahut Sasori diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman yang hanya ia tunjukan kepada Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk. "Baiklah danna!"  
Tak lama setelahnya, bel rumah Sasori berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Hidan, un!" seru Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk lalu meraih tangan Deidara dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Saat Sasori membuka pintu, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut silver, bermata ungu Amethyst dan bertubuh atletis, sedang berdiri dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Yo Sasori! Aku pinjam Deidara-mu sebentar ya."

Sasori mengangguk. "Tapi setelah acara kalian selesai, langsung antarkan Deidara ke taman. Aku menunggu disana."

Hidan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita berangkat Deidara-chan!"

Deidara mengangguk. "Tunggu aku di mobil, Hidan un."

Hidan hanya mengangkat bahunya namun mengikuti apa yang Deidara katakan.

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa terlihat sedikit sendu bagi Sasori. Jemari lentik Deidara bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Sasori. Dengan lembut Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara yang berada di pipinya, sambil menatap iris biru Aquamarine yang benar-benar mampu menenggelamkannya.

Perlahan Deidara menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasori dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasan. Perlahan Sasori memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara seraya membalas ciuman dari seseorang yang begitu ia cintai itu. Berbeda dari biasanya, ciuman kali ini berlangsung singkat, lembut, namun penuh arti.

Deidara menatap ke dalam mata Sasori. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir manisnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, danna."  
Walaupun Sasori tak mengerti kenapa Deidara tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu, namun Sasori membalasnya juga. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Deidara."

Deidara mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan Sasori. Sebelum Deidara masuk ke dalam mobil Hidan, sekali lagi Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Sasori terdiam sesaat menatap kepergian Deidara. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak enak. Senyuman Deidara, ciumannya, bahkan kalimat yang Deidara ucapkan, untuk pertama kalinya mampu membuat Sasori gelisah. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu. Ia memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori kini tengah duduk di bangku taman berwarna putih pucat dengan menggenggam kotak merah berbentuk hati di tangannya. Sesekali ia membuka kotak tersebut, memastikan bahwa isinya masih cantik dan masih indah seperti saat terakhir kali Sasori melihatnya. Sesekali ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kegelisahan mulai dirasakannya begitu menyadari ia sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam.

Kegelisahannya semakin bertambah ketika ia berpikir tentang apakah Deidara mau menikah dengannya. Usia Deidara masih dua puluh tiga tahun, Sasori belum yakin apakah Deidara sudah siap untuk menikah. Atau apakah Deidara menginginkan hubungan mereka berlanjut ke pernikahan atau tidak. Hal ini membuat jantung Sasori berdegup kian kencang.

Sasori tersadar dari lamunanya saat ponselnya berdering. Segera ia meraih ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Sasori!" suara seorang perempuan menyapa Sasori dengan nada panik.

"Hm? Ada apa, Konan?"

"D-deidara...Dei..dara dan H-hidan. Mereka...Mereka..."

Sasori menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan! Cepat kesini sekarang!"

Jantung Sasori seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar apa yang Konan katakan.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasori cepat.

"Rumah Sakit Suna. Cepatlah Sasori!"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sasori memutuskan pembicaraan mereka lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kotak cincin dengan erat.

'Aku mohon bertahanlah, Deidara'

Kalimat tersebut terus berputar berulang-ulang di kepala Sasori saat mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya.

Begitu ia tiba di rumah sakit, ia segera berlari menuju di mana ruang Unit Gawat Darurat berada. Ia sudah mengetahui dengan jelas seluk beluk rumah sakit dimana ia bekerja ini. Dirinya melihat kehadiran Konan, Pein, Kakuzu, dan Itachi, di ruang tunggu. Mereka semua berdiri saat melihat kedatangan Sasori.

Saat Sasori semakin dekat dengan ruang UGD, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang dokter dan dua orang suster terlihat tengah mendorong sebuah tempat tidur dimana Deidara berbaring.

"Deidara!" Sasori berseru saat melihat tubuh Deidara yang dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Dokter Akasuna, keadaan pasien ini sangat kritis," ujar dokter perempuan bernama Tsunade tersebut.

"Aku mohon selamatkan Deidara," ujar Sasori dengan nada memohon lalu ia menatap Deidara yang terbaring bersimbah darah. "Deidara, aku mohon bertahanlah. Kumohon."

"D-danna..." Deidara mencoba bicara, namun mengucapkan satu kata saja rasanya begitu sulit. Pandangannya ke wajah Sasori tertutupi oleh air mata.

"Maaf kami harus segera membawanya ke ruang operasi," ujar Tsunade. Kedua suster tersebut mendorong tempat tidur itu menuju ruang operasi. Namun Sasori tetap menggenggam tangan Deidara dan mengikuti ke ruang operasi.

"Deidara, aku mohon bertahanlah," bisik Sasori.

"S-sasori...danna..."

"Deidara!"

"Aku...mencintaimu...S-sasori dan—"

Sebelum Deidara sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya tertutup perlahan dan napas terakhirnya berhembus meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Mereka semua berhenti melangkah bahkan sebelum sempat masuk ke ruang operasi. Tsunade segera memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Deidara. Saat ia tak menemukan denyut tersebut, ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, mata Sasori melebar dan napasnya tertahan. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku untuk membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Deidara.

"Dei, Deidara, aku mohon buka matamu," bisik Sasori lirih.

Namun Deidara tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Dokter Akasuna, tunangan anda sudah meninggal."  
Pernyataan itu sukses menghantam jiwa Sasori dan meremas kuat jantungnya.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tertawa miris. "Ini lelucon, ini pasti lelucon."

"Sasori..." ucap seseorang seraya menepuk pundak Sasori, Konan.

Sasori kembali menatap wajah Deidara. Kulit yang biasanya putih bersinar itu kini pucat. Mata yang biasanya bercahaya, kini tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang tak akan terbuka lagi.

Saat kenyataan benar-benar menyapa Sasori, Sasori menghentakkan lututnya di lantai. Bahunya bergetar dan semua temannya bisa mendengar isakan dari bibir Sasori. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua menyadari Sasori tengah menangis. Menangisi kepergian seseorang yang begitu ia cintai, yang merupakan segalanya baginya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sasori.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat teman-temannya, Tsunade, dan juga dua suster yang memperhatikannya menjadi terkejut. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang Akasuna no Sasori menangis. Mereka akhirnya menyadari betapa berharganya seorang Deidara bagi Sasori.

Konan pun ikut menangis di dalam pelukan Pein. Sedangkan Itachi menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sasori, mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah cukup lama tak ada yang bicara, akhirnya Sasori –dengan suaranya seraknya- berucap "Tsunade, izinkan aku mengambil sedikit darah dan rambut Deidara."

Semua yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Bukan urusanmu."  
Tsunade menghela napas namun akhirnya berkata "Baiklah. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, resiko kau tanggung sendiri."

"Tentu."

(End of Flashback)

.

Sasori hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya setelah ia menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara hanya bisa menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"J-jadi aku bukan Deidara? aku bukan tunanganmu? Aku hanya hasil dari sebuah proses kloning, un?" tanya Deidara dengan suara gemetar.

Sasori mengangguk pelan tanpa berani menatap mata Deidara yang sudah pasti menunjukan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa kau membenci Hidan, mengapa Kushina membencimu. Jadi aku..." Deidara tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nama kami sama, wujud kami sama, cara bicarapun sama. Tapi...tapi aku bukan Deidara tunanganmu."

Sasori bungkam.

"Dan itu juga alasan kenapa warna mata kami berbeda, un?"

"Warna mata Deidara adalah biru Aquamarine, warna yang cerah. Sedangkan warna matamu Azure, warna biru yang lebih pekat. Mungkin aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan dalam proses kloning sehingga tidak menghasilkan seseorang yang sama seratus persen dengan Deidara." Sasori menjelaskan.

Deidara menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bukan Deidara."

"Aku membuat lima 'Deidara' dengan DNA Deidara, tapi yang berhasil hanya empat. Kau salah satunya. Sedangkan tiga yang kau lihat di dalam tabung itu, mungkin akan kuhidupkan suatu saat nanti jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Sasori melanjutkan. "Maafkan aku," bisik Sasori.

"Lalu yang satu lagi kemana?"

"Aku menghancurkannya."

"Caranya?" tanya Deidara datar.

Dengan ragu Sasori menunjuk sebuah mesin besar di sudut ruangan. "Mesin pembakar."

Deidara hanya bisa menunduk menatap tangannya. Ia diberi nama yang sama dengan Deidara yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Walaupun secara keseluruhan mereka berdua terlihat sama persis, bahkan dirinya tercipta dari DNA Deidara, tetap saja dirinya bukanlah Deidara.

"Jadi pelukanmu, ciumanmu, kata 'cinta' yang kau berikan, semua itu bukan untukku, un," bisik Deidara lirih. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak pantas menerimanya."

Sasori tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa semuanya akan berubah menjadi serumit ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak pantas memanggilmu 'danna'. Hanya Deidara yang sebenarnya yang pantas, un." Kali ini air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," ucap Sasori seraya mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk menatap Deidara yang tengah menangis.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Tapi aku tau apa yang sepantasnya aku lakukan, un."

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

Deidara melirik mesin di sudut ruangan. "Disanalah tempatku," bisiknya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasori tersentak kaget. "Deidara! Kau tidak mungkin—"

"Aku harus!" Deidara memotong perkataan Sasori, kemudian menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup dalam kebohongan. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Itu hal yang paling menyedihkan, un."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan langsung dengan mata biru Azure milik Deidara.

"Aku harap kau juga akan segera menghancurkan mereka." Deidara melirik 'Deidara' lainnya yang masih berada di dalam tabung.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Sasori. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apakah ia harus menghancurkan semua hasil jerih payahnya selama setahun dan harus membiasakan diri hidup sendiri tanpa Deidara?

Sasori yakin dirinya tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai hanya Deidara. Hal ini membuat Sasori menyadari bahwa selama ini ia memang melakukan kesalahan. Ia menganggap Deidara masih hidup dengan cara melakukan kloning. Tapi akhirnya kini Sasori menyadari bahwa Deidara tetaplah Deidara. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikannya walau _**clone**_-nya sekalipun.

Tapi Sasori tidak bisa membayangkan hidup sendirian.

Sekali lagi Sasori menatap Deidara, kali ini sosok berambut pirang itu tersenyum padanya. Tidak ada lagi kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa hidup bahagia, un," ujarnya.

Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan juga ragu. Karena ia tahu itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Kebahagiaannya sudah pergi bersama dengan Deidara. Bahkan sejujurnya kehadiran sosok yang menyerupai Deidara pun tak bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan itu pada Sasori.

Sasori yang lama, sudah mati bersama Deidara. Begitulah menurut Sasori.

Mata cokelat hazel milik Sasori hanya bisa menatap Deidara yang perlahan melangkah mendekati mesin pembakar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam mesin yang berukuran kira-kira satu setengah kali tubuhnya.

"Tolong aku, un," ujar Deidara.

Dengan ragu Sasori melangkah mendekati mesin tersebut. Jarinya sudah siap menekan sebuah tombol hijau di mesin tersebut, namun sebelum ia menekan tombol tersebut, ditatapnya sosok yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat Sasori cintai.

"Sayonara," ucap Deidara seraya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak siap untuk hidup sendirian tanpa Deidara. Tapi setelah ia mengingat bahwa Deidara yang sebenarnya sudah lama pergi, akhirnya Sasori menekan tombol hijau tersebut dengan telunjuknya. Pintu baja dari mesin pembakar tersebut bergeser perlahan hingga menutup mesin tersebut dengan sempurna.

Sasori menghela napas berat sebelum menekan sebuah tombol merah. Seketika Sasori jatuh terduduk di lantai laboratorium yang dingin. Kemudian matanya tertuju kepada _clone _lain yang masih berada di dalam tabung.

_**Ne, Sasori no danna, mulai sekarang kita akan terus bersama un. Sampai kapanpun.**_

Suara Deidara kembali menggema di dalam pikiran Sasori.

Sampai kapanpun.

Sasori mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, Sasori membuka kembali mesin pembakar tersebut. Dan ia tak bisa menemukan apapun di dalam sana selain kepulan asap dan kumpulan abu di dasar mesin.

Sasori memutuskan untuk membakar seluruh hasil dari proses kloning yang pernah ia lakukan. Membakar semua 'Deidara' yang ia ciptakan.

.

.

.

Konan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan gelisah ia menatap ke pintu restoran Uchiha berharap putra sulung dari pemilik restoran itu cepat muncul.

"Ish! Dimana Itachi?" bisiknya.

"Sabar, Konan. Mungkin urusannya dengan Sasori belum selesai," ujar kekasihnya, Pein.

Konan mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu restoran ke wajah Pein. "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Itachi suka sekali mencampuri urusan Sasori. Kau juga! Kenapa kau malah mendukungnya? Seharusnya kalian mengerti perasaan Sasori!"

Pein hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kami hanya ingin hal yang terbaik untuk Sasori. Agar dia tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri."

Konan menunduk. "Sejujurnya aku juga masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian Deidara. Jadi...jadi selama ini aku mendukung apa yang Sasori lakukan. Deidara itu..." Konan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Ssh..." Pein mengusap air mata Konan. "Kita belum tau apa yang akan Sasori lakukan pada _**clone**_ Deidara. Belum tentu Sasori akan mendengarkan perkataan Itachi, kan?"

Konan hanya bisa mengangguk.

Perhatian mereka teralih saat menyadari seseorang baru saja datang lalu duduk di sebelah Konan.

"Bagaimana, Itachi?" tanya Pein.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan Sasori lakukan. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku saja," ujar Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal yang bodoh? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya tanpa menanyakan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan?" tanya Konan seraya berdiri karena emosi.

Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya yakin seorang Akasuna no Sasori tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh."

"Konan, tenanglah," ucap Pein, berusaha menarik tangan Konan agar gadis itu mau duduk kembali. Namun secara tak terduga, Konan malah menepis tangan Pein dengan kasar.

"Aku harus melihat keadaan mereka!" seru Konan kemudian berlari meninggalkan restoran Uchiha tersebut.

"Tch! Konan!" Pein segera menyusul Konan.

Itachi pun akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah pelan menyusul sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

"Sasori! Sasori kau dimana?!"

Setelah tiba di rumah besar milik Sasori, Konan, Pein, dan Itachi segera masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut tanpa membunyikan bel. Konan segera memanggil-manggil nama Sasori namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Deidara! Sasori!" Konan terus memanggil namun tak ada yang menjawab.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpencar menjelajahi seluruh ruangan di rumah besar Sasori untuk menemukan kedua orang itu. Namun setelah semua ruangan diperiksa, mereka tak kunjung menemukan dua orang yang mereka cari.

"Mungkin mereka sedang berada di luar," ujar Pein.

"Jika mereka keluar, tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengunci pintu!" pekik Konan panik.

"Pein, Konan, aku menemukan ruangan lain."  
Pein dan Konan segera mengikuti arah suara Itachi.

"Itachi, kau dimana?"

"Di ruang bawah tanah. Laboratorium Sasori."

Pein dan Konan saling menatap sesaat, kemudian berusaha mencari jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka di dekat tangga. Mereka memasuki pintu tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Segera mereka turun ke ruang bawah tanah tepatnya ke ruang laboratorium Sasori.

Itachi mendekati mesin pembakar kemudian menyentuh mesin yang terasa hangat tersebut. "Baru saja mesin ini dipakai," ucapnya.

"Itu mesin apa?" tanya Konan.

"Mesin pembakar. Mesin ini bisa membakar apapun. Bahkan bisa membakar manusia hanya dalam waktu lima menit." Itachi menjelaskan.

"L-lalu apa maksudmu mesin itu baru saja dipakai?"

"Mesin ini masih terasa panas, jadi kemungkinan besar mesin ini baru saja dipakai untuk membakar sesuatu," sahut Itachi. "Atau seseorang."

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apa atau siapa yang baru saja dibakar disana.

.

.

Sasori meletakkan seikat bunga di makam Deidara. Ia tersenyum menatap makam tunangannya tersebut. Sebelumnya Sasori tidak pernah tersenyum saat mengunjungi makam Deidara. Mana mungkin ia tersenyum saat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam?

Tapi kali ini, setelah ia mengetahui bahwa rasa sakitnya akan segera berakhir, Sasori bisa tersenyum saat menatap makam Deidara.

"Hei, Deidara," sapanya.

Namun tak mendapat jawaban.

"Aku tidak tau apakah kau marah padaku atas apa yang selama ini aku lakukan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggantikanmu. Hanya saja..." Sasori menghela napas. "...aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Dan aku juga minta maaf atas apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Sasori melirik kotak cincin yang kemarin ia letakkan di depan batu nisan Deidara. Karena ia tahu hanya Deidara yang pantas memiliki cincin tersebut.

Ia merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Sasori?" seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

Sasori tersenyum saat mendengar suara salah satu sahabatnya itu. "Hei, Hidan," sapanya.

Cukup lama ia tak mendengar apapun dari Hidan. Sasori yakin bahwa Hidan pasti terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sasori menghubunginya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hidan gugup.

Sasori tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu. Seperti yang Itachi katakan, aku lari dari kenyataan. Aku tidak bisa menerima kepergian Deidara, karena itu selama ini aku menyalahkanmu. Tapi siapapun tidak bisa melangkahi takdir yang sudah ditentukan kan?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat untuk menunggu jawaban Hidan. Ia tahu sikapnya yang berubah tiba-tiba ini benar-benar membuat Hidan terkejut.

"Tapi itu salahku." Akhirnya Hidan berucap. "Kalau saja saat itu aku bisa lebih berhati-hati. Atau kalau saja aku tidak mengajak Deidara untuk menemaniku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku bahkan menyesal kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati."

Rasa bersalah Sasori kian mendalam. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini Hidan hidup tertekan dan penuh penyesalan. Dan dengan teganya selama ini Sasori terus menyalahkan temannya itu.

"Itulah yang disebut takdir, Hidan," ucap Sasori.

"Jadi...kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku, Sasori?"

Sasori mengangguk, namun saat ia menyadari bahwa Hidan tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya, Sasori akhirnya berucap "Tentu, kawan."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari Hidan. "Syukurlah. Lalu kau sedang berada dimana? Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu. Sudah lama aku tidak bicara denganmu."

Sasori mendongak menatap langit yang cerah. "Hmm sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

Sasori mengabaikan pertanyaan Hidan. "Hei, sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya. Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali. Sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Itachi dan Konan. Hm, satu lagi. Aku mohon makamkan aku di sebelah makam Deidara."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Hidan untuk menjawab, Sasori segera menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Ia memasukan kembali ponselnya lalu mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku celananya.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap aku bisa dikirim ke tempat yang sama dengan tempatmu saat ini, Deidara. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasori mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau tersebut hingga darah mengalir deras dari nadi yang terpotong.

Samakin banyak darah yang meninggalkan tubuhnya, kesadarannya pun perlahan sirna hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh tepat di sebelah makam Deidara.

Hal terakhir yang Sasori lihat di hidupnya adalah langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada mata Deidara.

_END_

Tamat.

Tapi saya sengaja belum klik 'complete' karena masih ada satu chapter lagi sebagai ending yang lebih baik ._. Tapi kalau minna ingin membaca sampai di chapter ini juga bisa. Chapter depan pendek kok, kurang dari 500 words mungkin.

Oh ya, yang saya tau, proses kloning itu memang bisa menghasilkan individu yang sama dengan 'inang'-nya. Tapi biasanya hasilnya itu terlahir dalam bentuk(?) bayi. Saya belum tau apa kloning bisa menghasilnya 'copy'-an berbentuk individu dengan wujud yang sama dan umur yang sama dengan inangnya. Tapi setelah saya nonton Resident Evil yang ketiga atau yang keempat itu (saya lupa), disana tokoh utama kan bertemu dengan banyak clone-nya. Nah dari sana saya dapat inspirasi fic ini.

Tapi gaje ya ._.

Yap sekian. Bagaimana tanggapan minna tentang fic ini?


	5. Chapter 5: Will You Marry Me?

Jalanan putih tak berujung itu terus ia lalui dengan kaki yang tak mengenal letih. Kepala terus menunduk menatap kakinya yang melangkah tanpa ia sadari. Keadaan hening, tak ada bunyi lain selain bunyi derap langkahnya sendiri. Ia mencoba menghela napas namun tak ada sedikitpun udara berhembus dari hidungnya. Dirinya merasa hampa.

Inilah kematian, bisiknya.

Kehidupannya memang menyedihkan karena ia tak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Jadi ia memilih kematiannya sendiri. Ia berharap bisa bertemu pujaan hati, namun hingga kini pun ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu.

Diangkatnya kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, samar-samar ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain selain jalan putih tanpa ujung.

Sebuah ayunan.

Namun bukan hanya ayunan. Terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih tengah duduk di atas ayunan tersebut. Ia mencoba menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang tengah duduk di atas ayunan.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mengenali siapa orang yang duduk di atas ayunan tersebut. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, sosok yang tadi duduk di ayunan, kini melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hei Danna!"

Mata Sasori melebar. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

"D-Deidara?" bisiknya ragu.

Terdengar tawa pelan dari sosok yang di mata Sasori terlihat bagai malaikat.

"Tentu saja, un. Siapa lagi?" tanya Deidara seraya menatap Sasori dengan mata biru Aquamarine-nya yang bersinar.

Segera saja Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. "Deidara..." bisiknya lirih.

Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori. "Ne, Sasori no danna. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi un."

Kalau saja bisa, rasanya Sasori ingin menangis sekali lagi. Namun air matanya tak kunjung menetes.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu, Deidara. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

Deidara melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap mata Sasori dengan tatapan kesedihan. "Maafkan aku, danna. Apa danna marah padaku?"

"Ya, aku ingin marah." Sekali lagi Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa marah padamu."

"Maafkan aku karena sudah meningalkan danna, un. Tapi setidaknya sekarang kita sudah bersama kan un?"

Sasori mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meluapkan perasaannya. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, setelah sekian banyak rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, akhirnya kini ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Deidara yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jadi kita sudah mati?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, un. Tapi kita tidak berada di Surga ataupun Neraka."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Deidara menatap Sasori. "Sekarang kita berada di sebuah jalan menuju pintu keabadian. Selama ini aku menunggu danna disini. Aku tidak melanjutkan perjalananku ke pintu itu karena aku ingin memasuki pintu itu bersama danna, un."

Sasori bungkam. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasa kesepian. Tapi Deidara juga. Selama ini Deidara juga kesepian menunggu Sasori di tempat yang benar-benar sepi ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sasori mengecup kening Deidara.

"Tidak apa-apa, un. Yang penting sekarang danna sudah di sini bersamaku," ucap Deidara seraya meraih tangan Sasori lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Deidara menoleh ke belakang. "Disanalah pintunya. Ayo pergi bersama, danna."

Saat Deidara mencoba menarik tangan Sasori, Sasori belum mau bergerak. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Deidara menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada apa, un?"

"Deidara, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Pertanyaan yang belum sempat kutanyakan saat kau masih hidup," ujar Sasori seraya menatap mata Deidara.

"Apa itu, un?"

Sasori memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Deidara terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, danna. Kita akan menikah, di kehidupan yang akan datang."

Sasori tersenyum. "Janji?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Janji, un!"

"Baiklah." Sasori menarik pelan tangan Deidara. "Aku yakin kita bisa hidup bersama di kehidupan yang akan datang."

"Tentu saja danna. Tentu saja."

Setelahnya mereka berdua melangkah bersama ke sebuah pintu besar yang bercahaya seraya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

_THE END_


End file.
